The Lost Boys Tribe
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Jinx lost her family in an accident and moved to Luna Bay. There she meets a strange boy who has a secret that Jinx is dying to know.Will he let her get close enough to find out? Is it safe to be around his friends?Wally/Jinx rated T might change to M
1. Welcome to Luna Bay

A.N: OK EVERYONE ATTENTION! I can't believe I'm doing this but! I'm writing a Kid flash and Jinx fan fiction!!! Wow it's been forever since I posted something… literally I have like 5 other different stories I'm half way threw with but I stopped those when this idea hit me at work and I drove home to write it! If you have seen the movie 'The Lost Boy Tribe' the 2008 one this is basically my inspiration for this fic.

So to let everyone know I am a lazy ass person and I usually never post these stories because I hate people that leave their fics just hanging never to return, but not like hate loath because I'm that exact person.

I just started college and so I will be busy but when I was writing this fic I'm on 20 pages in the past 2 hours and I had the urge to post it to see if anyone else thought it was as good as I think its going along.  
Please no flames, but if you see spelling errors or grammar errors I'll try to go back and change it but my attention span is running and I'm so far into this fic I just have to post it!  
Kid flash and Jinx are just so adorable together! But I am a shy as fuck (well not really)) girl so my romantic writing might slightly not quench your romantic fluff but I promise the chapter I do post will have so much fluff in it you will think your eating cotton candy!

So I don't own Teen titans, because if I did then Kid flash and Jinx would be the main characters and beast boy and raven would have been together by now, and Terra would either stay dead or for the terra fans out their at least let her go off and join another titan group and fall in love with someone else… anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Luna Bay

"So your telling me in a fight between a witch and a werewolf, a werewolf would win?" The pink hair girl asked, throwing another stone off the pier that stood above the ocean.

"It would be pretty close but yeah a wolf would have to catch the witch off guard though" He replied as he leaned his back on the wooden railing of the pier and crossed his arms.

Looking away from the moon that was brightly in the sky Jinx turned to the boy next to her and a smile formed on her lips as she chuckled.

"What about a zombie vs. a werewolf?" Jinx picked up another rock that was by her foot and tossed it over the rail as her companion sighed.

"What is with you and werewolf's tonight? If I didn't think any better I would say your obsessed with them, and if that's the case I am severely hurt" He put a hand to his chest and pouted as Jinx punched him in the arm giggling.

"Chill out Wally, I am just curious of your opinion" After saying that she looked back up at the moon. She didn't even see from the corner of her eye as Wally suddenly was in inch from her ear and whispering as his breath brushed against her skin making her shiver.

"Opinion... or facts?" He waited a second before pulling away chuckling and saw the look of complete embarrassment across Jinx's face.

"Shut up! I was just curious!" Jinx turned and began to walk down the long pier as she began to get lost in her thoughts.

Today would exactly be 5 months since she moved here to Luna Bay. Jinx use to live in Miami with her parents and little brother, living the normal teenage life. Well as normal as Jinx could be with her name, pink hair, pink eyes, and pale skin, since she was born her eyes have always been pink, her mother told her that her grandmother was albino and it probably skipped to her.

She was an average high school girl ready to graduate and go on to peruse her career in surfing pro. But on the night of her graduation, her family was driving home when a drunk driver in a semi truck hit them. Her parents died instantly, but her little brother and herself were in the back seat and survived. Sadly her brother lived but was put into coma, but 3 weeks later died in his sleep while Jinx held his hand. She was 2 months from turning 18 so she was put into a foster home. During that time she never spoke, surfed, barley ate, and pretty much didn't do anything but sit on a beach holding a picture of her family. Jinx didn't get out of the crash without injuries, she sprained her left arm, a few ribs, and has a permanent scar on her back from where she was cut by a piece of metal. But she healed relatively fast since she took everything easy and not moving around much.

After she turned 18 she was kicked from foster care and received a letter from the only relative that responded to the government's letter of her parents death. It was her mother's younger sister, which was strange since she had seen pictures of her but never met her before. The letter told her about how she had a small house on the ocean and could rent it to her for a great price. Jinx didn't care about the offer or the face that the woman was just trying to rent property. All she cared about was leaving the place that held so many haunting memories and forget her life and try to start over.

Getting knocked from her memories by a hand tapping on her shoulder Jinx gasped and turned to the red hair boy next to her smirking.

"What?" Jinx felt annoyed he would startle her like that.

"Nothing I just like to catch you off guard" He walked at her pace and watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Isn't that what you do best?" She asked with a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes... among other things" Turning to her with a look of hunger in his eyes but turned away after a few seconds.

"Oh I'm so sure" Jinx finally stopped at a bench and sat down as she watched Wally continue to walk to the end of the pier, and her mind drifted off again as she began to remember this is where they first met each other.

~~~~ flashback~~~~~

When Jinx arrived in Luna Bay she though it looked alright, not a lot of sun in the day, but it was kind of cold with the wind blowing from the ocean side. It was a small town that thrived off tourist to come to the beaches for vacation seasons. As she arrived to her Aunts house she saw it was fairly nice and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds she heard someone running around inside and then the latch on the door rustled off and it flew open as arms wrapped around her form.

"Oh Jenny! How are you! Oh you poor poor dear!" The woman cried out as she clutched Jinx close to her.

"Um my name is Jinx, Aunt Carry." Jinx could only say that as she was to blank of thoughts at that moment to say anything else.

The woman was around her 40s and had short brown curly hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She stood about 5 inches taller then Jinx and wore a pink bath robe with her pajamas on underneath.

"I didn't expect you for another hour dear! Oh you poor baby!" The woman disregarded Jinx correcting her and pulled away with a look of pity on her face, and Jinx hated that look. From the moment she opened her eyes in the hospital after the accident she was met with pity stares from the nurses, then it was the pity from her friends, and then neighbors, and at the funeral even pity from the priest who was suppose to be supportive in moments like those. The look made her want to throw up as it reminded her of why they pitied her. Forcing a small smile Jinx took off her sunglasses and set down her suitcase and duffle bag as she looked to her aunt who was now looking her up and down.

"Thank you for contacting me about that place you have, I really appreciate it" The woman quickly snapped her eyes back to Jinx's pink ones and she smiled sadly.

"Oh anything for my sisters daughter. Oh why are we outside let's get you settle into your new place!" The woman ran by her as Jinx picked back up her duffle bag and suitcase and followed the woman till they reached a house that stood on stilts as the water below it sat calmly. Jinx sat her stuff down as she looked up and her mouth dropped open. The house was a piece of shit!

It was like a cottage, and the board leading from the land to the house porch looked rotted out and the door looked about to break off.

The windows were broken and the one that wasn't broken was so black with dirt it was unable to see threw it. Turning to her aunt with her mouth open Carry smiled back, "I know sweetie... it's home" She took a step forward but stopped when she saw the rotten floor board to the door and turned to her smiling.

"Actually sweetie, I should go get dressed for the day, you go on inside and get settled in, I'll be over shortly to check on you" She handed Jinx a key and before she left she turned to Jinx with a fake smile now.

"Oh sweetie I almost forgot I would like to collect this months rent now if that is possible" Jinx blinked and nodded slightly as she pulled out her wallet.

"Um no problem?" Jinx began to dig for her wallet in her bag as Carry talked.

"I know 300 a month is practically a steal for this place but your family, I couldn't charge you any more then that" Carry said and Jinx paused as she pulled out the money and looked to the house and back to her aunt, "300? I thought you wanted 250." Jinx remembered in the letter she offered 250 a month.

"Oh sweetie their must be a mistake, I distinctly remember it being $300... But if you only have $250 I'll take that now and get the rest when you settle in after a few days" Carry plucked the money from Jinx's hand and turned to go back to her nice cozy house leaving Jinx to stare at the piece of crap she was getting ripped off for.

Walking to the door she felt the deck wobble and clutched the rail but it broke off as she grasped the door knob and jumped inside as the wood she was once standing on fell into the shallow water.

Dropping her bags she looked up and her eyes grew huge as she saw the mess before her.

Who owned this crap before her?

The entire floor was covered in dirt, and the walls dusty, as she walked farther the couch was turned upside down, a table flung by a wall, glass around the corner. Flipping the switch next to her a dim light came on and she walked to the next room which was the kitchen and her shoulders slumped when she saw more over turned tables, and chairs, as the sink held dirty towels in it. The fridge was moved to the center of the room, and she sighed as she walked to a window back in the living room that was completely covered in dirt. Pushing hard but trying not to break it, the window gave out and flew open as dust flew around her and she coughed.

"Looks like this place needs some work." Jinx mumbled to herself as she found a broom and mop.

For 5 hours straight she opened windows to get dust out, swept dirt out the door, then mopped, and turned all the furniture back up.

By sunset she was exhausted and collapsed in the some what clean couch. Making a list in her notebook of all the things she needed to go shopping for tomorrow to try and fix this shit hole up.

Now Jinx could find a use for the money her parents left her, since when she collected her parents life insurance and also her fathers stocked which she sold, and among other things she was set for a long time but never really touched the money until now. She drove here in her black jeep her parents bought her for her graduation gift.

For the 3 weeks of her stay she had fixed up her house somewhat, and kind of settled in. But she never really left to explore the town, just the food store, and home depo for supplies. Finally Jinx grew bored of her house and threw on a pare of jean shorts, a black tank top, and black converse. Driving into town she stopped at a diner to eat since she pretty much lived off ramen for the past 3 weeks not really much of a cook. Sitting in a booth her waitress smiled down at her.

"Hello, my name is Kole, and I will be your server today" She gave Jinx the sweetest natural smile she had ever seen and it felt like a welcome from all the pity looks her aunt has been giving her.

"I'll just have a burger and fries please" Jinx ordered and Kole nodded as she went off to Gnarrk the cook to put the order in.

After a while she came back and served her the food and Jinx was so excited to eat actual food other then Ramen. Kole then sat across from her with a friendly smile and Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"So your new here?" She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Jinx ate a fry and nodded.

"What's your name?" Kole was genuinely excited about knowing her and Jinx smiled, thinking she could use a friend.

"Jinx" She sipped her coke and Kole nodded excited.

"So Jinx mind me asking what brings you to our small slice of paradise?" Kole leaned back finally and tilted her head slightly.

Jinx winced not really wanting to get a reputation around here yet so she lied, "Oh just wanting to get out to someplace new and surf some waves" Which wasn't a complete lie.

Kole nodded excitedly, "Oh you surf? That's so cool! I don't but my boyfriend Jericho does! He is such a cutie!" Kole blushed as she began to let lost in her daydreams and Jinx giggled as she ate her food.

They both talked a bit more and Kole finally had to leave to get back to work but promised Jinx they would see each other again. Jinx finished her meal and paid as she left to go exploring around the town more. It seemed this town was full of friendly people as Jinx made friends everywhere she went.

She stopped at a surf shop where a she met a Goth girl behind the counter named Argent with black hair and red streaks in them, and a boy named Isaha but Argent called him Hot Spot since he seemed to have a temper when it came to people who ticked him off.

Next she went to a shop to get some new clothes and she met a girl about 2 year older and had a thick accent named Rosabelle but her shirt had a pantha name for a Spanish wrestler she loved. Both talked about fighting for a while since Jinx use to watch a small amount with her old friend Angel back in Miami.

After she left she went to a bookstore and met Karen but she went by Bee, and a teenage boy named Garth but she would always make jokes about him being related to fishes since he seemed to drink more water in the time Jinx met him then she had in a week. Jinx bought some books and some maps of the town as she left back to her jeep. Looking at the sun she watched it begin to set and in the distance saw a pier standing tall over the ocean. Parking her car close by Jinx walked onto the pier and stood next to a bench as she leaned her body against the rail and looked from the setting sun to the high drop to the rocky ocean below.

Jinx had thought about suicide, she even dreamed she had done it, but truth was she could never bring herself to do it. Not because she wasn't scared or anything, but because she could almost see the look on her parents face if they saw her wishing to die. She could almost hear her annoying brothers voice telling her, 'Oh my gosh how stupid can you be Pinky! You survived that crash like a super hero and you're going to go and kill yourself in some lame, emo kind of way? You are such an idiot!' She giggled at the thought of her brother and the fact that he would totally say that.

The last ray of the sun set and the clouds still remained their color mixture of orange, blue, and pink but it slowly began to turn red as the orange and pink mixed more. A few minute passed and she sighed as a smile came to her face.

"This is one of the best places to watch the sun set, I bet" A voice said from behind me and I gasped turning quickly, pressing my back against the rail and pink eyes met ice blue.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" It was a boy that looked about her age. He stood a good 5 inches taller than her, and had bright red spiky hair, ice blue eyes that seemed so clear she could almost swear they were glass. He was pale white, and his smile was perfect as he raised an eyebrow at her curiously. Jinx realized the question he asked her and grabbed her racing heart, only thinking it was racing because he startled her.

"No, I was just startled a bit" Jinx answered back and let her hand drop from her chest to her side.

"Oh well excuse me but I think startled is kind of the same as scared" His smile turned into a smirk as his eyes seemed to try and draw her into him but Jinx felt her annoyance kick in at some guy that snuck up on her try and correct her into saying he was scared.

"No it's not quite the same thing, and by the way who do you think you are? Sneaking up on people?" Jinx crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to him.

The boy's eyes widened for a second but quickly went back to normal as he scratched the back of his head and a charming smile graced his lips.

"The name is Wally West, and from the looks of it you seem kind of lost, so how about I take you around the town a bit, maybe we can go out for a bite" He began to get that look in his eyes again like he was trying to seduce her and held his hand out for her to take.

Jinx looked from him to his hand and uncrossed her arms as she looked back from his hand to his face and reached out a hand to move towards his and Wally smirk more at her. Just as Jinx was about to grab his hand she quickly moved her hands past his and pushed his chest and Wally gasped as he stumbled back flailing his arms with wide eyes trying to gain balance. After talking 3 steps back he found his balance and looked back to Jinx with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth like it was the most shocking thing he has ever been put through.

Jinx put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Listen buddy! I don't need some guy hitting on me after scarring the crap outta me 30 seconds ago! So back off and go find some other date rape victim jerk!" Jinx turned and began to walk away and Wally just watched her go with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~

Jinx was once again startled back to reality by someone poking the side of her face and growled as she saw Wally from the corner of her eye poking her with an innocent look on his face.

"What now Wally?" Jinx growled out feeling annoyed he was poking her.

"Just wondering what your thinking?" He smiled and Jinx felt a blush come to her face as she stood and began to walk away and Wally watched her go as a smirk replaced the smile.

"Your thinking of how we met aren't you?" He began to laugh when Jinx froze in her steps.

Growling louder Jinx began to stomp away from his loud laughing.

"It was pretty unusual" He called after her and Jinx felt a small smile appear on her again.

~~~~~~~~~~ END CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~

SQUEEE!!! I have such a low patience for waiting for them to get together so I like making it flashback to when they met while still sneaking in bits of fluff for my benefit and yours because you probably wouldn't be reading this if you weren't a KF/J fan :3

Well I already have the next chapter ready so I want to know what you think of it so far. Trust me it gets more detailed and wordy and adorable!!!  
I'm already like on the chapter where they have their first kiss and I'm so freaking into it I just keep adding things its awesome!

Well its 6:35 AM I called in sick to work so let me hear those reviews!!! Please?

Peace


	2. The Invitation

A.N: Thank you 'YoungNiel' for your first review and encouragement!

Now once again I'm sorry if you see any spelling or grammar errors, but I'll go threw again and fix it. And the timeline is screwy for me so eh lol.

I don't own Teen titans because if I did, well you already know the story.

Chapter 2: The Invitation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~

As Jinx walked fast to her car she was about to open it when suddenly she dropped her keys and growled as she bent to pick them up and when she stood she saw Wally on the other side of the car hood and gasped as she opened her door and glared at him and he just smirked.

"So you admit I scared you!" He began to laugh and Jinx got into her car and turned on her headlights and Wally shielded his eyes from the light and squinted at her while holding up a hand to shadow his eyes.

"You might want to move before I run you over!" Jinx yelled and Wally just chuckled as he never let his eyes leave hers.

"I'll leave when you answer me a question."

"What?" Jinx revved her engine at him to show she wasn't playing about running him over.

"Did you feel anything back there on the pier?" He almost sounded serious and Jinx just gave him a confused look.

"By something did you mean utterly and totally creped out? Then yes!" She saw him blink a few times and Jinx looked to her passenger seat to get her phone to threaten to call the cops. When she looked back up to the hood of her car he was gone. Looking all around her car she began to breath nervously as she drove off back home to try and forget about the creepy but cute guy that was Wally West.

The next day Jinx had put off the creepy guy and went back to touring the town as she went to the beach and surfed all day. At dinner she went back to that Diner and Kole served her dinner as they talked more about the town and the people in it. Kole had to go serve more tables and Jinx looked out her window as she munched on her salad and the sun had completely set. The bell to the diner door jingled but she didn't look away from the window but shivered as she left a chill roll up her back.

"Cold?" A voice asked from across the table and Jinx gasped as she looked from the window to the seat across from her to see none other than Wally West leaning back in the soft cushion watching her with his ice like eyes and that playful smile.

"You! Did you think I was kidding when I said I would run your ass over? Are you stalking me or something?" Jinx stood up as she planted her palms firmly on the table glaring at him.

"I wouldn't call it stalking... I would call it productive investigating" He leaned forward slightly.

Jinx was about to yell more when Kole came running over, "Wally West! How long has it been?" She ran to their table and Wally flashed her a drop dead gorgeous smile and Jinx felt slightly jealous he smiled at Kole but shook it off.

"3 weeks maybe, give or take... I've been busy" He folded his arms on the table as the two of them talked.

Jinx then figured if he was a friend of Kole's then he might not be as dangerous as she thought he was and sat back down in her seat. As she sat back down both teen's looked to her smiling.

"Oh so are you two having dinner together? When did you meet?" Kole got an interested look like she was finding out something so amazing it would make her head spin.

"Oh well you see we met on the pier, watching the sun set" Wally winked to Jinx and she glared at him. Kole sighed as she began to daydream of something romantic.

"Wow how adorable!" Kole was interrupted when a bell caught her attention and she left to go seat a family. When she left Jinx took a sip of her coke and her eyes lingered on the wall until she finally couldn't take it and looked up to see Wally watching her with that stupid smirk and all knowing eyes.

"What?" Jinx set down her drink and placed her head in the palm of her hand, looking bored as hell. He just tilted his head slightly and turned his smirk back into a friendly smile.

"So how was the beach? Catch any good waves?"

Jinx's eyes snapped wide open and then she glared at him, "How did you know I went to the beach?" She pointed a finger at him and he just laughed.

"Well your hair is wet, and I saw your jeep outside had a surfboard in it." He leaned back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders when he finished.

"Oh... well for your information Sherlock, no I didn't catch many good swells... It was kind of flat" She slumped back as well thinking to the disappointing surf she had.

"You just have to know where to go. That local beach is usually flat central... but I know a place... Where the waves will blow your freaking mind" Wally got an excited look on his face and Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Where would such a place be?" Jinx picked up her soda and began to drink it again.

"Well that's the thing, me and my friends are throwing a party tomorrow night at this private place, which means private beaches... I wanted to invite you personally to come by, meet some locals and maybe later me and you could ride some waves together" He winked at her and she snorted as she tried not to laugh. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him no dice when Kole appeared from know where with a huge smile on her face.

"A party! Tomorrow night? Oh Wally you guys throw the best party's! Where? What time?" She bounced up and down like a child on Christmas.

"You know that giant house near that cliff that overlooks the private beach?" He smiled to her friendly and she nodded.

"But Mr. Jackson owns that property! And he never lets anyone not even local birds on his property! How did you let him allow you to have a party?" Kole raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in an innocent child like way.

"Oh well we went there and after talking with him, he turns out to be a reasonable man. Plus he's out of town for a while and told us to watch it" Wally and Kole busted out laughing as Jinx watched them clearly not getting the joke.

"What time is it at?" Kole put her hands on her hips.

"Be their right at sunset" As he said this Kole rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Oh big surprise their Mr. night time Owl" Both began to laugh again at this joke.

"Well sounds fun but I think I'll have to pass" Jinx stood from the table but both pairs of eyes turned to her.

"No! Jinx come on you have to go! Everyone will be their! Oh you can meet my boyfriend! And they always have cute single boys I can introduce you to!" Kole grabbed

Jinx's arm and took on a pleading look.

"No I'm not really the party type, maybe next time" Jinx was reaching for her wallet to pay for the meal when Wally already had money on the table and stood as well.

"I insist you come! If you don't then I will be forced to pursue my investigation more... closely" He whispered the last part and smirked as Jinx blushed and rolled her eyes.

"If I go, do you both promise not to corner me during dinner again?" Jinx put her hands on her hips as both nodded quickly and she sighed and then nodded.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow night" Turning Jinx left the dinner and began to walk to her car, but suddenly she was stopped when Wally was behind her and she gasped.

"Sorry Jinx, I just wanted to come out here and walk you to your car" He smiled innocently but his eyes took on the effect like they were trying to pull her in again and she grunted as she opened the car door and glared at him.

"Well who ever said chivalry was dead?" she said in a harsh tone as he just began to laugh at the comment and she just mumbled 'weirdo' and drove off home.

The next day Jinx woke up around the afternoon to Carry banging on the door, groaning she rolled from the old bed and opened her newly fixed door to see Carry standing there with a margarita and she was drinking it with a fake smile.

"Hello dear! I just wanted to check up on you and all." She seemed very nosy the past few days.

"I'm doing fine. Just slept a little late that's all" Jinx mumbled and she nodded.

"Hm well you just seem quiet for a girl that's supposed to be a teenager living alone" She thought it was funny when it was just plain cruel in Jinx's book, especially the part about being alone but Jinx forced a smile.

"Yeah... well I should go get ready I have plans tonight with Kole" Carry just nodded and left as Jinx sighed and slammed the door and grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it 'Bitch'.

Jumping in the shower and scrubbing her hair, she thought about if she should go tonight or not, and about Wally West. She only met him two times but it seems like she has already connected with him on some level, even if it does sound ridiculous. Stepping out with a towel around herself, she went to her closet and pulled out black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a grey sweater over it knowing it would be chilly tonight. Leaving her hair down, she slid on comfortable black flats and put a silver belt to hang off her hips.

Looking at herself in the mirror she didn't even bother with make-up, she found it was just a fan of the natural look.

Leaving the house she walked off to the diner, since it wasn't that far and Kole said her boyfriend would just drop her off after the party, to wait for Kole, since she told her to meet their. Once she arrived she saw Kole, some blond boy, and argent outside waiting for her. Kole introduced her to her boyfriend Jericho who was very quiet but friendly as he shook her hand. They all ate dinner at the diner and as the sun began to set they all took Jericho's car to the house.

During the drive they all joked and messed around, and then played with the radio as they made fun of some songs and sang along to others. Finally arriving Jinx's eyes grew wide at the sight, there was a giant open gate, but beyond that was a hill and up top that hill was a giant mansion with cars parked all around it, but you could still see the magnificence of the house. Parking the car they all walked up the path, they could already hear the pounding music inside as teenagers crowded the lawns laughing, drinking, and making out. Inside it was louder and more teenagers, still drinking, laughing, making out, you know the party scene. Before Jinx could say anything Argent had ran off to find Bee and Kole was pulling Jericho to the dance floor as he blushed and shook his head nervously. Jinx giggled at the cute sight of them and just walked through the house not even knowing she was being watched.

-Wally POV-

Wally was on the balcony that overlooked the entire backyard and pool as he watched the crows with bored eyes. Behind him his closest friends were having a party of their own and that bored him as well. His closest friends consisted of Dick who they called Robin because of an inside joke years ago, his girlfriend Kori, Garfield, his girlfriend Raven, and Victor who they called Cyborg because of his love of technology and the fact he always had a video camera on him for some reason. They all had glasses with red liquid in it, and the lights in the room were turned low as they all talked and hung out.

"So who's going to be your catch of the evening Robin?" Garfield looked up from nuzzling Raven's neck with a smirk on his face.

"Besides my star here, I saw a group of girls from the town over, I think they seem like good company" He gave his own cruel smirk as he turned to Cy and gave him the same questioning look.

"I think I saw the same group you did." Both boys laughed as Wally sighed and looked back down at the crowd.

Setting his glass down Wally was about to walk back into the room when a flash of pink caught his eye and he looked down the balcony to see Jinx walking through the crowds of people looking slightly uncomfortable. The sight of her brought a smile to his face as he wondered what she was doing alone. He found her interesting since she didn't submit to his charm like every girl he gave his looks to. Turning to his friends he threw them a fake smirk like he was in on their jokes and nodded to them, "I'll catch you guys later tonight"

He then left them as they all seemed to howl in laughter except Raven who just sipped her drink.

As he walked outside he watched her as she just seemed to be there and yet not there at the same time, if that even made sense. When he first met her,Wally was so use to getting what he wanted the second they looked into his eyes but she just pushed him away. There is something about her he just has to know what makes her to vacant and yet he never really cared before about any other girls like this, even if he only met her in- well this would be the third night. She is so beautiful with her pink hair, and those eyes can't be real, but they are... he figure if he just talk to her more she might either turn out to be just some loner girl who he will just lose interest in after he takes her out to dinner... orrr maybe if it's something deeper... He didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~Jinx POV~~~~~~~

Jinx held a blue plastic cup of beer in her hands but she just wasn't really feeling like getting drunk so she just took it for show really as she tilted the cup and watched it swirl around. She knew she shouldn't have come, she knew she would be bored, she knew-

"Hey" Jinx gasped and turned as she flung her drink at the voice and then a second later her hand dropped the empty cup and flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" It turns out the voice belonged to a now wet Wally. He had on dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt that was now a bit wet around the shoulders and his red hair hanging in his face as he had a shocked look of his own on.

"Um, yes I would love a sip of your drink" He chuckled and began to run his hand over his soaked hair as Jinx bit her lip.

"Oh I'm so so sooo sorry! It's just you startled me- AGAIN! and Oh I feel so bad!" Jinx really did feel bad, after all it was his party and she just threw cheep beer on him in front of everyone, but not many people noticed as they were either drunk or making out.

"It's no big deal, I don't think I'll melt" Wally joked again but Jinx still felt like running away so instead she took his hand which was freezing cold and began to drag him inside the house and he just followed her with a curious smile and a raised eyebrow.

She remembered passing a huge kitchen on her way to the backyard and saw it had only 2 guys who were so drunk they were passed out on the table and went to the sink as she then grabbed a paper towel and wet it as she began to try to clean his perfect face from the sticky beer and he just made faces like a child did when their mom was trying to clean their faces. This made Jinx giggle a bit and he just watched her and offered a smile after a few seconds. Stepping back Jinx threw the towel in the trash and both got into an awkward silence except for the music and crowd talking in the other rooms.

"Um I'm glad you came" Wally shuffled his feet a bit as he offered her a smile and she returned it.

"Even if I spilt beer on you?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head and this made him laugh.

"Yeah so where is the group you came with?" He turned to the sink and focused on some trash scattered around the place.

"Oh well Kole and Jericho are off whispering sweet nothings to each other while Argent went to scam guys with Bee I think" Jinx bit her lip at the mention of friends of hers.

"Hm well then-" Wally was interrupted when Robin and Kori came running into the room laughing and making out and Wally slapped his face with the palm of his hand and groaned.

The couple looked to them and Robin raised an eyebrow to his friend as he looked Jinx up and down, Jinx really didn't like this.

"Oh Wally who's your friend" Kori giggled out as she stepped from Robins arms and walked to Jinx and began to look into Jinx's pink eyes with her bright green ones.

"Uh guys this is Jinx… Jinx these are my friends Robin and Kori" He almost seemed hesitant to introduce her.

"Jinx hu? You have such pretty eyes" Kori leaned in and flashed her a smile and Jinx inched away.

"Uh thanks?" Jinx really didn't like the close proximity thing as this Kori girl took her hand and brought her wrist to her nose and Jinx quickly snatched her wrist back and suddenly Wally took her hand in his and Jinx looked to him shocked.

"Guys come on, go meet some new people you anti-social ass holes! Let me have this one!" Wally faced them and she had no idea the look on Wally's face told the two to 'back off'.

Kori giggled as she took Robins hand once again, "Oh well then Jinx, maybe some other time we can hang out" She lowered her eyes in an evil kind of mannor as Robin snickered and whispered, "Maybe she can join us for a family dinner sometime?" Both burst out laughing as Wally quickly pulled Jinx from the room and back outside and she was just so confused.

"Wally? Why were they laughing?" Jinx kind of wanted to know if she was some kind of joke to them and he stopped and turned to face her as she looked into his ice blue eyes and saw sadness in them.

"There just weird… All my friends laugh for no reason… So Um Jinx… Want to see that beach I told you about?" He seemed like he just wanted to get away from all the annoying people and Jinx did as well but before her brain would have told her not to go anywhere alone with Wally West but now he seemed genuinely harmless and she nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~ now~~~~~~~~~~

Jinx was brought from her thoughts again when she felt a hand run threw her hair and looked next to her to see Wally smiling at her as he begins to nuzzle her neck and this made her smile at him, and he began licked her neck. She never would admit that when he did that it made her heart speed up, but she thinks he knew from the smirk he always got.

"S-stop it Wally!" Jinx blushed but didn't pull away, he just continued to lick her neck and breath onto the spot he just licked and she shivered at the cold air. Bringing his face to hers he was about to lean forward when a flash of lightning cut off the moment and a down poor of rain assaulted them.

Screaming Jinx jumped up and grabbed Wally's hand as they ran to Wally's car. Throwing open the doors of his black Cobalt the both slammed the doors as Jinx breathed hard but then started laughing as Wally gave her a confused look but a small smile. Soon he started the car and began to drive her back to her home. As they drove Jinx turned on the radio but Wally's phone rang so he pulled it out and began to talk into it softly. While he talked Jinx looked out her window to the beach side as it went by her and she began to get lost once again.

~~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I'm really getting into this story! I like have ideas now and I can't stop writing! I have the flu now and can't miss college so I'm ranting threw my fanfic haha.

The next chapter will have oodles of fluff like so much you can swim in it! I'm just a addict to fluff so let's see how far I can write without getting so embarrassed I run from the room to watch 'vampire diaries' to calm down ahaha. Oh also I switched it from rated 'M' to 'T' for now because I'm thinking of writing a sex scene later on but not sure since I never had written one before. I'll keep you updated on that thought though.

Anyways please review! It encourages me to write !


	3. Something Different and Unexpected

A.N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. And also I read what you wrote KF and I realized you were right lol so I'm going to go thru and try to change stuff in this chapter as much as possible. I didn't even realize I was doing it ahaha!

Sorry for waiting to post this one, my first week of college and she gives like 200 math problems. Also sorry if it seems short but I need to save the awesome stuff for the next chapter which I'm half way threw now!

You may notice this is kind of not close to the plot that 'the lost boy: the tribe" movie, but that's because I kind of like the concept so I'm going to use that with some other stuff in the movie.

Anyways I don't own Teen titans or anything close to it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//

Chapter 3: Something Different and Unexpected

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback ~~~~~~~`

We walked down the rocky path that led to the now dark beach and Wally took her hand to steady her on some rocks but when they reached the sand, both kicked off their shoes and walked down to the water. Sitting on some dry sand both looked out at the dark horizon at the now black waves and Jinx pulled her knees to her chest as she watched the water with a small smile. Finally sighing Jinx turned to Wally with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Wally" He turned to her and smiled a bit.

"I told you the drink was an accident you don't have to-" He was interrupted by her shaking her head and speaking more loudly.

"No I mean for treating you like you were some creepy guy who was out for something. I saw the way you talked to Kole and if she is friends with you then you can't be so bad, so I'm sorry" She looked back down at her feet and shifted the sand around them.

Wally smiled to her and then his shoulders began to shake as he then busted out laughing and threw his body back into the sand clutching his stomach laughing so hard. Jinx threw him an annoyed and questionable look as to why he was laughing at her sincere apology.

"What is so damn funny!" Finally he calmed down a bit and continued to lay in the sand and look up at her with those amazing eyes as he began to talk.

"You are so cute! One minute your threatening to run me over! The next you accuse me of stalking you! Then you spill beer on me! And now you apologize, BUT NOW your pissed again! You are so…. Different!" Wally sat up and brushed a strand of hair from her face as Jinx blushed and pulled away.

"Different? Is that an insult?" She tilted her head and he shrugged.

"Not really… It's just I can usually read people and know what their going to do next but you… you are so… un-expecting! I don't know! One minute I think your going to fall for my amazing good looks but then you put me in my place! I love not knowing what is going to happen around you! My friends, which are some of the ones in the kitchen they have a predictable pattern! I mean come on! Do something! Anything right now!" Wally locks eyes with her as air is caught in her throat, Jinx begins to lean in and he smirks as he waits, and she stops.

"I have an idea… but it's kind of dirty" Jinx whispered and Wally's eyes went wide as his mouth went slack as he watched her but them he got a sudden look back to his face like he was watching his prey and nodded.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"People might see us do it though" I breathed hard as I bit my lip and he shook his head.

"I don't care" Wally continued to watch her and she looked down for a second before looking back up and leaning forward and stopped inches away from his face and a huge smile came across her face as Jinx's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Let's go chase the waves!" Jinx jumped up and began to run towards the water giggling and Wally nearly fell back into the sand with a huge question mark across his face.

"What? That is what you meant?" He stood and then began to laugh, "See! That's what I mean!" He then chased after her and laughed as both of them ran towards the waves and when they came back in they both ran from them or jumped over them. At one point Wally grabbed Jinx by the waist as picked her up as she squealed and he just spun her around before running them both back to land and throwing their body's onto the soft sand. Still catching her breath and laughing Jinx turned to see Wally chuckling as both laid in the sand on their backs she gave him the biggest smile as she bit her lip.

"You know I haven't laughed that hard in a long time" Jinx whispered as he just continued to try and read her next move and gave her a sad smile.

"Me to" Both then looked up to the sky and Wally bit his lip as he reached his hand out and felt Jinx's next to his and she smiled as he tapped it with his finger and she giggled and snuck her hand under his and let him lace his fingers over hers. They had no idea how long they laid their but suddenly Jinx's phone went off and she picked it up to see she had a text from Kole. She was looking for her because it was time to go home now.

"Oh I guess my ride is signaling for me to pack it up" Jinx began to text back when Wally snatched her phone and quickly sent a text and then threw it back to her.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you" Wally gave her the cutest most innocent smile and she had no choice but to giggle and nod as well.

"So Jinx… Tell me about yourself" Wally looked to her from the corner of his eye and Jinx tensed slightly and shifted in the sand a bit.

"Like what?" Jinx whispered and he seemed to see the discomfort as he squeezed her hand and looked back to the stars.

"Favorite color?" He asked in a challenging way and she just laughed and let herself relax a bit.

"Easy! Silver" She smirked like it was so obvious and he nodded. "You?" Jinx turned to him.

"Red" He said quickly and gave his own obvious smirk.

They talked for a whole hour and he asked her the most random but strangely necessary questions like favorite band, animal, sport (surfing both of them), video game, and tv shows. Both now were laughing about a funny story he did while surfing. Jinx then asked him a question that made him freeze.

"So West! I have a tough one for you! Favorite food?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly and Wally just paused and turned to her as he looked into her eyes and then looked away as he said,

"I'm kind of a picky eater" He then stood up and stretched his muscles and held his hand out to Jinx who took it and both began to walk towards the house hand in hand.

It was about 4 in the morning and as they walked back to the house they saw bodies passed out everywhere from a guy naked on a pool raft, to a guy in a toga sleeping on the table next to the pool. Inside it wasn't much better, as people crowded the couches sleeping and some guys were in the corner getting high and talking quietly about something while a couple made out by the kitchen door. Jinx chuckled and turned to Wally and tilted her head, "Do you always have such wild parties?" He shrugged and took his keys from his pocket as he led her to the door.

"Yeah, the kids in this town don't have much of a party sense so whenever we throw one it always is a way for the town kids to get it out of their system." He opened the front door for her and they began to walk out to the car when they reached it Wally paused and groaned as he placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder, "Wait here please" He walked to his car and banged on the window.

"Dick! Get the fuck out of my car! You to Kori! God damn it! Of all the places for you to fuck your girlfriend it's in my car! You are so sick!" Wally threw open the door and glared at the two teens making love in the back seat of his black Cobalt and she heard a groan from inside and a few seconds later the boy from earlier stepped out, zipping up his jeans as he had no shirt of and held his hand out as the red hair girl took it and walked out only wearing the boys shirt and her underwear as both wrapped each others arms around them and chuckled as Robin walked by and both threw Jinx that same look from the kitchen making her shivered a bit and looked away. Wally was groaning about his car and closed the door as he turned to Jinx with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I completely understand if you don't want to take my car, I can always borrow Logan's car" Wally ran a hand threw his messy hair and Jinx shook my head.

"I think I'll be ok in their" She walked forward and they climbed inside the car and he began to drive her and she gave directions to her place.

While in the car they talked more and Jinx found herself liking this boy more and more. Finally they came to a stop outside her house and he stepped out and opened her door before she could even blink and it shocked her but shrugged it off. Smiling to him he looked from her to the house and back to her.

"Hm look's cozy" He commented and she chuckled.

"Yeah I'm still working on it" As Jinx began taking a step forward a curtain moving caught her eye as she looked to her aunt's house to see her peeking threw the top window and quickly moved making me sighed.

"We have an audience" Jinx rubbed her eyes as Wally looked up and saw Carry peeking again and chuckled as he took a step towards Jinx, and as he was inches from her ear making her shivered as his hot breath breathed softly into her ear.

"Want to give her a show then, after all, every audience deserves a show" He waited until Jinx turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" Jinx whispered and he cupped the side of her face and came closer as he paused inches from her mouth and smiled.

"I have a few idea's but your going to need to invite me into your house" He smirked as Jinx's eyes went wide.

"W-wally I don't know" She was so shocked but he put a finger up to quiet her and watched.

"Trust me about this… I live with the nosiest people… I can give a good show… Just trust me, than if you invite me in, I promise we'll have that woman blushing more then you are now" Jinx turned to him with red cheeks and then for some reason had a feeling she could trust him and nodded as we walked to the door and when opening it he paused and looked to her, "So I can come in?" He looked kind of worried but she smiled back mischievously and nodded, "Yeah come in Wally" He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later Carry opened her door and left her house with a pink robe around herself and went to the car as she looked at it and then crept over to the house and pressed her ear against the door.

"Oh god!" She heard Jinx gasp and moan and her face flushed as she pressed herself harder against the door.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Oh Ahh W-wally!!!" She screamed again and Carry put a hand to her mouth as her eyes grew wide in horror.

Inside the house on the other side of the door Jinx and Wally both had their hands to their mouth to try not to laugh loud and Wally nodded to her and Jinx let out another moan and he grunted and both covered their mouth again snickering. Then Wally winked to her and threw his body against the door which caused Carry to stumble back and Wally kept hitting the door lightly with his body as Jinx moaned more and he made a scratching sound and grunted more and finally went next to Jinx and whispered, "Ready for the big finally?" She nodded and both of them began to breath hard and finally Jinx let out a scream like moan that sounded horse and raspy as he let out a growl that sent shivers up her spine and we both then stopped all sounds and heard Carry making squeaking sounds as she ran to her house and slammed the door.

Jinx then collapsed onto the floor clutching her stomach laughing till she cried. Wally joined her as both just laughed and tried to make works like 'Oh my god' and 'damn it!'. Finally after a few minutes of laughing Jinx finally sat up and looked to him with such respect and admiration he tilted his head chuckling.

"What?" He breathed out.

"It's just that was probably the most worst thing for us to have done just now but it was so funny! That woman has been poking into my business ever since I came here ahaha wow! Also great sounds you were very convincing" Jinx gave him a little clap and he bowed a bit and got that look like she was some kind of prey again as he took a step forward.

"Thank you, you were pretty believable yourself? I mean that moaning gave me a hard on like no other" He busted out laughing as my face turned red and he collapsed into the couch and both of us then got silent as he looked to his watch and sighed.

"I have to go" He stood up and we both walked to the door and he paused as he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants causing her to gasped.

"What are you doing?" Jinx blushed again as he shrugged.

"Just trust me and follow along." He opened the door and as they walked out she peeked up to see Carry once again at the bottom of the window watching. Wally turned to her and re-buttoned his pants and just tossed his shirt over his shoulder and pulled her into a hug and turned his back to Carry as he put his hands around her neck and bought their faces so close that from Carry's window it looked like they were making out.

"So when do you want to hang out next?" He breathed softly and Jinx just smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck to go along with the look and replied,

"How about tomorrow, we can go surfing around noon?" He got a sad look on his face and sighed.

"Sorry I usually am always busy during the day time, but how about at sunset on the pier?" She smiled and agreed as he pulled away and then took Jinx's hand and kissed it as he walked to his car and winked to her and then drove off as Jinx looked from where he left to the window to see the shades move signaling Carry moved and Jinx giggled as she left to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~ END CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~

A.N: OMG IS MY FACE RED! I may have written it but I was so shy about it that I had to take breaks because I was just so freaking embarrassed! I mean don't get me wrong I LOVE reading about this stuff between them but if it's me writing it I get so shy ahaha. Yeah I'm a 19 year old girl that get's shy when it comes to writing romantic stuff but It's in my system.

Also I checked it the best I could I read it over and fixed any spelling or grammar errors but if I missed anything I'm sorry.

I'll try and post the next chapter soon!

Peace!


	4. Maybe he's a

A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Sorry for the wait. It was my 19th birthday on the 24th and I've been planning this big zombie dinner. It was so much fun, all my friends came dressed as zombies, it was like the best birthday ever!  
My college classes have been pouring work onto me so that's another lame excuse lol!

Also I'm sorry if you find any errors in it concerning POV's. When I wrote this I wrote in mix POV like Jinx's POV then no POV so I kind of switch in the middle to try and help save time changing "Jinx" to "Me" or "I" to "Her" or whatever lol

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//

Chapter 4: Maybe he's a-

~~~~ Continuing the flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next 2 weeks me and Wally hung out every night, we went surfing, walked along the beaches, he even took me to a carnival and won me a stuffed cow and I loved it. We would always be flirting with each other but never made any moves. But something was just bugging me about him, like he was keeping a huge secret from me and I really wanted to know. He did strange things like I could only see him at night since he was 'busy' in the mornings, and then whenever we got something to eat he would always decline and say he ate before he left, and for some reason he disappeared sometimes and came back looking radiant like he just drank a red bull or something.

Right now we are out on the ocean and it's night time, he got me into night surfing and even if it was hard to see the waves he would always be there to help me up from the cold water. I had on black swim shorts and a black bikini top, and he just had on red swim trunks. He had the perfect body, a great set of abs on his stomach and he just seemed to almost glow in the soft moonlight. The waves had calmed down and we just floated on our boards and talked.

"So you're telling me the Flash could beat the superman in a race around the world?" I gasped at the audacity but giggled since we were comparing comic book characters and he crossed his arms.

"The flash is like the coolest guy ever! Superman is a good character but Flash is the fastest hero" He shrugged at my shocked look but we both broke down laughing soon after.

"How do you know so much about comics? It's just you surf, you like comics, and your hot, it's like I'm looking at ever guys dream girl here!" Wally looked me up and down when he mentioned her 'hotness' and I giggled, biting my lip.

"Well my little brother use to collect them and to get him to go to bed when babysitting I would read them to him, so I guess I got hooked as well" I looked sadly out to the waves not even realizing what I said until it was too late and regretted talking about it. I guess Wally saw me tense up, because he floated closer to my bored and he took hold of my hand and gave the cutest curious look I had ever seen.

"Where is your family at Jinx?" He waited and I didn't really want to talk about it but when I looked up to his concerned eyes I smiled softly but turned my head back down to the water and bit my lip before answering.

"They died a while back… car accident" I sighed and in a second felt my hand move and saw Wally bring it to his lips and kissed it softly as he rubbed his cheek against my hand and I knew it was kind of a way to comfort me. Silence engulfed us as the ocean made the only sounds, so when he spoke I couldn't help but jumped a little.

"I lost my family to" Wally spoke up and my eyes grew wide and I turned to him.

"Really?" I was shocked to hear that he lost his loved ones and I wanting to ask how but not wanting to be rude, but he seemed to guess what I was thinking and nodded.

"They all got sick, I was the only one not affected by the sickness, so I lost them at age 16." Wally whispered and I felt tears come to my eyes as I whispered, "3 years ago… I'm sorry" I turned back forward as he looked back to me and nodded slightly.

We both waited a few seconds and then Wally nudged me and I looked to him as he took my head in his hands and brought my face close to his and stop inches before our lips touched.

"Jinx? I-" He never finished since I crashed my lips to his and his eyes went wide in shock for a few seconds before wrapping a hand around the back of my neck and we both passionately kissed in the ocean, on our surf boards, under the moon. Everything was perfect, until a huge wave hit our boards and knocked us into the water. Surfacing we both looked to each other and laughed as Wally swam closer to me and kissed me softly but we didn't stop swimming. Pulling away he smiled to me and then whispered, "Last one to land carries the surf boards to the car" And took off swimming as I laughed and quickly grabbed my board and began to paddle back alongside him, both laughing the whole way.

Once we reached close enough to get off the boards and walk knee deep into the water I turned to see if Wally was still running to land when he was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and breathing in my ear. Squealing slightly I turned in his arms and wrapped my own hands around his neck and we both began to make out as Wally pushed me back till we laid in the sand and the water pushed up by our feet when it came in. Wally deepened the kiss and I just submitted to his will like it came natural. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he pulled away slightly breathing hard as his hand that was on my face began to shake slightly and I opened my eyes to see his shocked expression.

"Wally?" I whispered, as concern flew through me.

"Your hurt" he whispered and before I could understand what he meant he pulled away more and looked down to my leg and there was a gash going down it and blood poured out. It was only about the side of her own hand and I really didn't feel it until now as I sat up and he backed away a bit.

"Oh damn it! I must have cut it when that wave knocked us off our boards, or a shell could have cut it." I placed my hand to it and winced as I looked back to see Wally still shaking and looking away from me and I shuffled closer to him.

"Wally?" I reached my bloody hand out to him and he flinched back but I tried to reach again and he took my hand in his and entwined our fingers but still looked away.

"We should go now." He let go and stood up as he walked to our stuff and threw me his towel to use on the cut. As I was busy holding it to my leg, at that time I never noticed him bringing his hand that had my blood on it to his mouth and lick it.

As I stood up he already put our surf boards in the car and I began to walk towards him and he opened my door, when I got in I held the towel to my leg still and as he drove the ride was silent.

"Wally are you sure you are ok?" I was worried about him acting so distant and he just shrugged and breathed raggedly.

"It's just I get fidgety around blood" He mumbled and I raised my eyebrow and then giggled as he turned to me slightly.

"What?" He grunted out.

"It's just I never met a guy who hates the sight of blood" I looked back down at his towel which was helping stop the blood as it almost stopped and he sighed.

"I didn't say I hated blood! I just get kind of… fidgety around it." He mumbled the last part again as we pulled up to my house and he stopped the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel as he breathed hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered and I smirked.

"Oh so no walking me to my door?" I raised an eyebrow and he sighed heavily as he opened his car door and so did I as he walked me to my door. Once we got their I handed him the towel but he shook his head and mumbled, "Keep it" So I set it on top of my board and before Wally could turn to leave I pounced on him in a kiss and he just kissed back. After a few seconds I felt his hands go down from my waist to over my ass which made me shivered into the kiss as he grabbed both of my legs and picked me up and I squeaked in surprise but I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me, but strangely his hand was over the cut.

~~~~ End Jinx POV~~~~~Regular POV now~~~~

Finally pulling away Jinx was flushed and breathing as hard as he was and he slowly set her down, kissing her forehead as he turned to go to his car. Jinx opened her house door and dragged her board in and leaned it against the wall as she went to the window to see the black cobalt still there. The windows were so dark she could barely see Wally but for a second she thought she saw him bring a hand to his mouth and lick it. Before she could register what she thought she saw the car lights came on and the car began to drive away and she just shrugged and went to take a shower then go to bed.

The next morning she woke to sounds of banging on her door. Yawning Jinx answered it in her grey pajama shorts and black tank top as her pink hair stuck out in each direction. In front of her was her aunt Carry who was dressed for the day and had her arms crossed and eyes glaring. Jinx just rubbed her eyes and tried to squint out the sunlight.

"Late night?" Carry asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Carry it- what time is it?" Jinx mumbled as Carry forced a fake smile

"Oh its only 2:30 in the afternoon! You know Jinx I want to talk to you about your… habits" Carry said 'habits' like it was a new word to her and Jinx just raised an eyebrow to her.

"Hu?" She scratched at her messy hair and leaned against the door frame as Carry glared.

"You stay out late at all hours of the night! And come home with that- that guy! Jinx… are you doing drugs? Shooting the star? Mixing the brownies? Or whatever you kids call it?" Carry tilted her head with a worried look on her face.

Jinx didn't know what to say except burst out laughing and give Carry the strangest looks ever and Carry just glared at Jinx.

"Jinx! I know I'm not your mother but I was kind of expecting a more classy neighbor" The second the words left her mouth Jinx stopped laughing and glared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Jinx asked in an emotionless tone.

"I just mean that your eyes are one strange thing but your hair is pink for crying out loud! I just don't want you to get involved with stuff that comes home with you. I can help you but just tell me now" Carry waited as Jinx narrowed her pink eyes and glared.

"Ok I'll tell you something, I'm not on drugs, my eyes and hair, are not my choice since I was BORN with it but I like it! And you're right! Your not my mother so screw the fuck off!" Jinx slammed the door and stormed to her room as she got dressed for the day.

Grumbling to herself Jinx threw on a pair of jean shorts and a black sweatshirt since it looked like rain and tied up her high top black converse and left the house. Taking her jeep she drove to the diner to rant to Kole about her aunt. Kole got a kick out of the story though and Jinx just grumbled as she ate her pasta. Kole sat down with Jinx and ate her own meal since she was on break and Jinx suddenly had a thought.

"Um Kole, how much do you know about Wally?" Jinx tilted her head and drank her drink as Kole gave her a weird look.

"Wally well I met him 3 years ago when I moved here, but what do you want to know that you can't ask him?" Kole ate her salad.

"Well It's just sometimes he acts weird around me… Like he has a secret… I just want to put the facts together and figure it out." Jinx sighed and Kole clapped her hands.

"Oh I love detective work!!! Ok let's put all of our Wally's weird facts on the table" She giggled as both began to talk about the weird things he does and 30 minutes later they sighed.

"Ok so we know he works at night, never is seen eating around town or at grocery stores, never drinks liquid that is offered to him by anyone, lives with his weird friends, no one had seen his house, and he is freaked out by blood" Jinx listed and sighed as she finished her meal and Kole put her cheek in her hand as she leaned on the table thinking.

"Maybe he's a secret agent!" Kole gasped with wide eyes and Jinx giggled.

"Well it would explain why he is gone in the day but I don't think so, let's try again" Jinx assured her and she tapped her chin and then gasped again.

"Oh my gosh what if he's an alien! Or Oh no an Alien spy!" She looked frantic and Jinx almost felt bad about worrying her friend over this and shook her head again.

"No I think I could tell the difference if I was kissing an alien" And Jinx froze as Kole squealed so loud the entire restaurant looked to them like a 'what the fuck' look. Jinx blushed as Kole began giggling.

"Oh so you kissed him? Wow that's so cute! When, where, and what were you wearing?" Kole bit her lip to hold back another scream.

"Uh last night, on the ocean on our boards, and a bathing suit?" She shrugged and Kole was about to squeal again when Jinx threw a sugar packet at her forehead and she paused as Jinx held a finger to her lips and Kole nodded.

"Oh so what will you do when he needs to go back to his home planet?" Kole leaned forward with a sad look in her eyes and Jinx sighed.

"I'll give him my number and tell him to 'phone my home' to set up a meeting" Jinx joked as Kole giggled with her and poked Jinx.

"So you don't mind having E.T's kids?" Both busted out laughing as Jericho came over smiling.

"Hey girls, what's so funny?" He asked and Kole spoke before Jinx could stop her.

"Jinx is dating an alien spy" She said in such a serious voice that Jericho just raised an eyebrow and ran a hand threw his blond hair as he pet Kole on the head, "baby I think you might be breathing in those cleaning chemicals too much" and Jinx giggled.

"Oh no I'm not! But yeah me and Jinx were trying to figure out Wally West's secret" She said it in a quiet voice as Jinx blushed and Jericho sat next to Kole with his arm around her shoulder and Kole told him the facts they had and he chuckled.

"Oh well maybe he's just a vampire out to suck the blood of young pretty woman" They all busted out laughing and Jinx leaned forward and poked Kole's arm as the pink hair girl said in a teasing voice.

"Well if he is Dracula then I wouldn't mind letting him suck on my neck for a while" Jinx busted out laughing but neither Kole or Jericho laughed as they stared at her shocked and biting their lips as Jinx just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Guys?" Jinx asked but someone behind her coughed and she gasped as she put her face in her hands and mumbled, "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

The only answer she got was a voice leaning down next to her and whispering in a Transylvanian accent, "Good evening"

Jinx's face turned blood red as she tried to hind it in her hands and let out a small groan.

~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have the good part written next and it's almost done, so the next chapter should be longer and have a shocking plot in it! SO EXCITING!!!! Also Still slightly shy about writing romantic stiff but I'm getting better at it :3

Also to answer a question one of you had, no it won't be like twilight so no shiny vampires in this story, I'm going to try and go by the Lost Boy vampire rules but I might change some slightly. As for Edgar Frog I think I have a great idea about that character, but he's still in the thinking process. So hopefully the next chapter should be out soon.

Peace


End file.
